I hate Everything
by Tempest2004
Summary: Drinking in a bar one night, Cole is reminded forcibly about why he hates everything and helps someone along the way. T for safety. Please R&R!


I've been wanting to write this for a while and just never got around to it, because I didn't have the lyrics and now I do, so here it is and enjoy!

Disclaimer: Cole Turner belongs to Julian McMahon and Brad Kern. I Hate Everything belongs to George Strait and his label.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Cole sat in a bar, somewhere in New York, having left San Fransisco for a while, thinking that maybe the time away would help get his mind off of Phoebe. Unfortunately, no such luck. About an hour after arriving, a young man sat down next to him on another stool and called for a shot of whiskey. Cole looked over and noticed a picture of an equally young woman in his hand.

"Your wife?" Cole asked suddenly, the young man jumped and looked at him. With a bit of grimace the man nodded.

"Yeah, I just had a huge fight with her. My job wants me to move and she wants to stay here. To tell the truth, I want to stay here too, but with a son on the way..." the far younger man shrugged. Cole nodded.

"Yeah, my wife and I are seperated. I want to work things out, but I did something she can't forgive." Cole said. The younger man nodded.

_He was sitting there beside me throwing doubles down_

_When he ordered up his third one he looked around_

_Then he looked at me and said I do believe I'll have one more_

_He said I hate this bar and I hate to drink _

_but on second thought tonight I think_

_I hate everything_

"We just...We're starting to fight more and more. I love her, but I can't seem to hold on to that love when I'm around her." the young man said, then laughed slightly. "I'm sorry, my name is Elliot." he said, extending a hand. Cole smiled in return, reached over and shook it.

"Cole. I'm on a business trip from San Fransisco." he said. Nothing more on backgrounds was said as the night progressed.

"So, what did you do? If you don't mind my asking." Elliot asked. Cole smiled into his drink. He would tell him the truth, but he'd get tossed in the looney bin.

"I cheated on her in a way. Instead of being married to her, I was married to my work. We had a child, but she lost it because of the stress I was putting her through." Cole said, genuine pain reflective in his voice. The young man nodded.

_Then he opened up his billfold and a threw a twenty down_

_And a faded photograph fell out and hit the ground_

_And I picked it up and he said thank you bud I put it in his hand_

_He said I probably ought to throw this one away_

_Cause she's the reason I feel this way_

_I hate everything_

"Sometimes is just doesn't pay to get out of bed, does it?" Elliot asked. Cole snorted and grinned at him. Cole didn't sleep anymore. He lied awake on his sofa, staring at the ceiling, thinking about Phoebe. He refused to sleep on the bed anymore. Too many memories of Phoebe.

"Sometimes." Cole replied. "She moved back in with her sisters and I'm living in the penthouse we used to share." he said and called for another beer.

_I hate my job and I hate my life_

_And if it weren't my two kids I'd hate my ex-wife_

_I know I should move on and try to start again_

_But I just can't get over her leaving me for him_

_Then he shook his head and looked down at his ring_

_And said I hate everything_

"You thinking of moving on?" Elliot asked after a few moments silence.

"I probably should, but she brought out the best in me." Cole shrugged. Elliot nodded.

"So...Corporate Vulture or Legal Eagle?" Elliot asked, Cole laughed.

"Corporate Vulture. I work for an insurance agency." Cole said and this time both men laughed.

_Said that one bedroom apartment where I get my mail_

_Is really not a home it's more like a jail_

_With a swimming pool and a parking lot view_

_Man it's just great_

_I hate summer, winter, fall, and spring_

_Red, and yellow, purple, blue, and green_

_I hate everything_

"The biggest thing was that I was a jackass to her family. I like them, but I wanted away from them when we got married. Which is why I got the penthouse." Cole said. Elliot nodded sagely.

"My wife's family lives right down the block from us." Elliot said and Cole winced in sympathy.

"Yeah, that sounds like it would be fun." Cole said. Elliot snorted derisively.

"Oh, yeah. They were over for dinner every night. And when they left my wife was to tired for other things afterward. It's wonder she's even pregnant." Elliot said, downing a shot as Cole sipped is beer.

"My wife was going to invite her family over for dinner the night she found out she was pregnant. That kinda flew out the window with that news." Cole said. He didn't know why he was telling all this to a stranger, but it was bar, it was a strange city and there was no way in hell that this conversation was getting back to Phoebe.

_Well I hate my job and I hate my life_

_And if it weren't my two kids I'd hate my ex-wife_

_I know I should move on and try to start again_

_But I just can't get over her leaving me for him_

_Then he shook his head and looked down at his ring_

_And said I hate everything_

Elliot glanced at his watch and sighed. He smiled ruefully at Cole.

"Need to head home?" Cole asked as the younger man pulled his coat on. Elliot nodded and looked at Cole specutively.

"Need someone to help you back to your hotel, Cole?" Elliot asked. Cole stretched, stood up and pulled his own coat on.

"Nah. I'm okay. I can take care of myself." he smiled. 'I've had three hundred years of practice.' he thought as they exited together.

_So I pulled out my phone and I called my house_

_I said babe I'm coming home we are going to work this out_

_I paid for his drinks and I told him thanks_

_Thanks for everything_

Cole waved at the younger man as he turned and walked in the opposite direction. Shoving his hands in his pockets and bowing his head against the cold southern wind, Cole walked back to his hotel. He felt a little better since talking to Elliot and though deep down he knew he didn't stand a chance in hell of getting Phoebe, he could at least be in the same town as her. As long as he was careful about bumping into her or her sisters.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Fin

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------


End file.
